Halo restarted
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: Remaking of the Halo cannon, some characters will die some characters will now survive. more united Spartans. Can submit your own Spartan. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

HALO restarted

Disclaimer: I do not own halo and all of it franchises and ect.

Writer note: I am someone who dislikes that 'suppressed sexual drive' problem in the Spartans modification, so there will be more pairings but no lemons as this is T rated not M rated. So this is basically a rewrite of the entire halo plot with a few additional characters that you can submit if you like, and it will also feature more Spartan teamwork and some Spartans will not die and some Spartans will not live. So it's no longer based on cannon but john will never die… The flood invasion will also occur earlier. (Fast forward out of the john, while still in boot camp and just after the augmentation I will copy word for word for the first part tho, for about a page worth?)

2 months ago : 0000 hours March 30 , 2525 military calendar/ UNSC carrier ATLAS

"And so we commit the bodies of our fallen brothers and sisters to space."

Mendez solemnly closed his eyes for a moment, the ceremony completed. Pressing a control, the ash canisters moved into their ejection tubes.

John stood firmly at attention, the atlas carrier bay normally crowded and bustling with activity was unusually silent. The entire bay was cleared out, long unadorned black banners now hung from the bay's entries.

"Honors…Ten Hut!" Mendez barked.

John and the other surviving Spartans saluted in unison.

"Duty, honor and self sacrifice" Mendez said. "Death does not diminish these qualities in a soldier. We shall remember."

Present time: 0600 hours , June 2 , 2525 (military calendar) Epilson erandi System, Reach UNSC military complex

"This is harvest," admiral Stanforth said. "Population of approximately three million. This world is one of our more productive and peaceful colonies."

" As of military calendar February 3 at 1423 hours, the harvest orbital platform made long range radar contact with the object"

A blurry outline appeared on stage "which proved inconclusive."

"Contact with harvest was lost shortly after. The colonial military administration sent a scout ship, the Argo to investigate but we lost contact shortly after a slipspace jump."

"In response, fleet command sent in a small battle group, the destroyer Heracles commanded by Captain Verandi and the frigates Arabia and Vostok. They entered in march and discovered the following."

A globe appeared on stage, gray sunlight reflected of a glassy surface and heat wavered off the surface.

" An unidentified vessel , launched an immediate attack on the battle group."

A purplish and glowing ship appeared on stage and released red motes of light. The deadly flashes of lights impacted on to the Arabia splashing across its hull. "Those were pulse lasers" the admiral explained.

The remaining ships fired salvos of missiles against the ship but the ship shimmered and eventually returned to normal. "It seems they also have some sort of reflective energy shield."

The Vostok and Arabia was lost with all hands, and the Heracles barely managed to escape with servere damage.

These wepons and defense technology is currently beyond ours, and we are hopelessly outgunned. Therefore the craft is of nonhuman origin and is presumed to hostile.

During the battle, we intercepted a message in our language. A calm voice started speaking through the speakers. "Your destruction is the will of the gods…and we are their instrument."

"The UNSC have now declared a state of emergency and all units are to be henceforth preparing for war."

"Gentleman" he said gesturing to the Spartans. "Because of the UNSC-wide mobilisation your training schedule will be accelerated to its final phase: Project MJOLNIR "

"Dismissed, Spartans." He said. "And good luck" saluting he walked off stage.

From here onwards the main story will begin, feel free to submit a few Spartans since there are many unused numbers. Sorry if this chapter was something like a repeat of the book.

Name:

UNSC ID (Spartan number?)

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Weight:

Race:

Skin color:

Preferred Teams (color):

Parents:

Family:

Personality (5-6 sentences):

Preferred death:

Specialty:

Survives the Spartan project yes or no:

Style:

Details (scratches):

Relationship with other characters:

Romance:

Opinion on Covenant threat :

Others:

I'm skipping age because all the Spartans are same age


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Samuel

Writer's note:

Right now I'm in japan for holiday and internet is quite hard to find a place with wifi and my parents won't exactly allow me to pay for wifi at the hotel either. When I post this chapter is most likely because I found one at the hotel lobby or reached back to Singapore already. I will try to fit most of your characters inside chapter 3, as this chapter will be hard to fit your character inside as I don't particularly want to include too many people inside this chapter since its just a 3 man operation which they used to destroy the covenant ship. I will include 1 character tho, as he has the skills required to save Samuel.

FlameLasher : actually based on the short film compilations in halo legends, in the chapter homecoming. Spartan daisy, Ralph and about a few other Spartans escaped right after the augmentation, which they went back to their home world and discovered the flash clone of themselves as replaced by ONI during the kidnapping of Spartans , other than Soren 66 who did so voluntarily.

To those who submitted a character I may remove a few stats from a few, either because there is TOO many snipers, or too overpowered we don't need another master chief, but rest assured your character will be included just maybe slightly changed. But most of your characters will remain unchanged , teaming may swap around too.

Mathiasox : I will begin the change and stop following canon as soon as I save Samuel.

Other than that I will post a poll on my profile including a few pairing lists in between the Spartans , to see which you will support. (Cannon Spartans,) rest assured your Spartans will have their relationships too but will follow as the ones you specified.

My bad if I make any mistakes about this chapter because I don't exactly have anything to double check my facts. Because I don't want to rip the book off and I don't remember accurately, I will jump straight to after the Spartans receive the MLJONIR armor,

Background knowledge before chapter incase you haven't read the book:

The spartans boared the frigate commonwealth, to go to a lab at chi ceti 4 in which they received the MLJONIR armor , a covenant scout ship engaged in a short skirmish,resulting in both parties escaping with heavy damage, in which the commonwealth barely escaped to the research base. The spartans than equipped the armor which amplified speed and strength.

In orbit above Chi Ceti 4 – 1945hours. Inside the frigate, Commonwealth.

"The covenant ship has reappeared, all hands to battle station, spartans standby for further action." The clear voice of Captain Wallace spoke through the speaker system.

"Doctor Halsey?" john asked. "can the armor operate in vacuum?"

"Of course" she replied. " it can recycle air for 90 minutes, and its resistant to EMP, and can regulate temperature."

"Sam, what is the pelican armed with?" john asked.

"give me a moment" Samuel replied. " a few anvil missiles"

"good, assemble the spartans and get us as much explosives as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the really short chapter, but I am finally back from japan. I will begin with my next chapter, to save Samuel.

Dat Guy : no I have never seen a elite's head explode

Thanks to all you people who sent a character , will try to include as many as possible.. and please no more snipers or "godlike" spartans … there is only one invincible Spartan and that shall remain as John 117 for as long as Halo continues.

Continuing from previous chapter…

"Give me 10minutes, maybe 7 minutes or faster if you can tell those damn engineers to get out of my way." Sam said, before closing the COM-link

"Can I ask what you are planning john?" Dr Halsey asked.

"Permission to board and destroy the covenant ship, m'am ?"

Her eyes immediately widened, "of course not, if a ship like the commonwealth can't destroy it, what can a pelican do?"

"We will blast a hole through the ship, and use thrusters to board the ship and use explosives to destroy the ship."

"You know that one small miscalculation will lead to a huge miss and cause a flyby over a few miles?"

John paused for a few seconds, before answering "Spartans don't make mistakes."

"And how will you get pass the shields?"

"We will use the Anvil missile to punch a hole through the barrier, there is a huge hole at the side of the ship, and the ship might not have enough energy left to protect it."

"You know the risks of doing so right?"

"Indeed, but if we do not destroy the ship, the commonwealth will have no way to fight back in our current state, and there is always a advantage in having the first strike."

"Guess you are right John… good luck John…as a second priority mission, can you bring back any of the aliens technology?"

Saluting, john went down the service elevator and reached the engineer bay. Where the Spartans were already assembled.

Sam, Kelly and Alfie you guys are with me. And the rest, if we don't make it, protect Dr Halsey with your lives. The acknowledgement lights blinked, and a few saluted.

Walking with the team, Samuel began his miny debrief, "each of you will be equipped with an assault rifle, each of you will also have a C4 explosive pack strapped to your armor so it won't fall off."

"Our mission," john spoke. "We have to locate the core engine within the ship, attach C4s to it and escape, if we have time we have to collect any alien ordinances which we can use to improve our technology."

As they boarded the pelican, it started moving across the runway, as the hanger bay door opened, as it was launched, the colossal ship began to draw closer. As the pelican approached the covenant ship, John fired the Anvil missile, punching a hole through the shield. Almost instinctively, the team grabbed a thruster pack and flew into the covenant ship.

As they entered into the ship, two birdlike aliens squawked loudly as if shocked, and raised a glowing clawlike device. Alfie's combat instincts kicked in as he drew out a dagger quickly and in a split second stabbed it deep into the neck of the alien. Kelly holding a magnum with a quick aim shot a few bullets into another alien holding a shield like device.

"They sure aint as strong as their ship." Samuel commented

John picked up the devices and strapped it to his shoulder as they proceeded. Eventually they reached a large machine, where large pipes were connected to it.

"Guess this is it" alfie said .

While they were planting the C4s, one of those bird like aliens, holding a fully charged clawlike device. And shot the energy at John,

"JOHN!" Samuel shouted, as john could not react fast enough, he rushed forward and pushed john on his shoulder, which activated the energy shield, which fully absorbed the shot. Kelly quickly shot an entire round into the alien.

"Thanks Sam… at least we know what it can do" John said thankfully

"Set the timer to 3 minutes and let's get out of here."

After the timing was set, the spartans made a milk run, every now and then Samuel or any of the spartans will throw a grenade to kill any aliens following them. Jumping into the pelican, the Spartans made it back safely just in time. As the ship detonated from the inside.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Anyway thanks to Flame lasher who submitted the character Alfie, the rest shall begin to appear in the next chapters, when the spartans start with more individualistic missions.

Anyway please vote for a pairing you like, which I will make a poll.

Daisy is definitely with Ralph.

Other pairings will also be specified soon, please help me correct any spelling errors by reviewing , I didn't have much time, as well I;m on holiday now, and I have very tight schedule in which I can use my free time to type out a fanfic. But not to worry I'll edit my story when I get back.

Cheers ! review please and I promise I will update as soon as I get back or when I get wi-fi.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm happy with the response I'm getting for the OC submission and all, but right now I need to do some weird admin with the OCs. So I'm gonna list down some of the characters and their teams. Because the halo universe is so big as I realised and not all can follow master chief. Some spartans will split into many teams. Maybe I will create a few sideline stories or something…

Zachary (101) , explosive specialist by NukeMan

Draco (666) [weird number] explosive specialist by Reverse Sceptile

Arriana (79) data specialist by flamboyant cuttlefish

Alfie (97) close quarter combat specialist by flamelasher just took notice how arriana and alfie's name both start with a "A" and how their numbers are opposites.

Matthias (113) Sniper by Matthiasosx

Riyu (09) assassin by Matthiasosx

Cameron (13) another explosive specialist yet again by Matthiasosx

Ethan Duncan (24) Mechanic and sniper by 12HammerHead12

Michelle Flores (25) Sniper and demotionlist by 12HammerHead12 , honestly this character has the most weird specialties marksmanship and demontionlist don't really mix.

Quezt (90) Explosive (again) by Queztionz

Mark Clideson (107) explosive and close quarter expert. Facepalms self. By WordNerb93

Carlos (37) tech expert by Lobo-Solo

Mattew Frost (204) infilitrate and hacker by Dat guy

Alice (109) medical speacialist by Dezonds (the first of her kind, medical )

Anders (32) marksman by TeknoPathetic

Kyle Black (419) [seriously why did you make him a bisexual, denied man, he is staying as a guy] medicinal specialist by GrimLock 1992

David (148) scout by Classy Cynic

Knight(257) [badass name..] (Tactical guy) by D.C Draco

Lorn Malakia (64) Grenade guy by Antrxx

I am still accepting OCs, can I have some more female characters and no more indestructible demons with weird number or bisexuals.

And with every character submission comes Invincible spartans who annoy me.

Azarel –ok we have a angel of death who has destroyed two scarabs and two thousand covenant forces single handedly with no backup, and crashed a pelican into a scarab like a certain noble captain did. Badass.

And here comes our team list, please PM me or review anyway which is faster if you have something against your OC going into some undesirable team, and note not everyone can follow master chief. Some teams are just pairs or trios, such as headhunters as found in the books.

Knight (257) paired with Cal (141)

To all you OC submitting people please submit what team you will like?

Black team (sent behind insseruction lines to stop jackal trade rings with inseructionists)

White team

Red team

Blue team led by Fred

Green team: the master chief team, 4 slots limited

Head Hunters: Two men pairing sent on high risk missions to destroy or sabotage the covenant.

But after Fall of reach occurs quite a few will be dead unfortunately, unless the OC has some really key role or romantic role in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Daisy

I hate to kill drama of the show homecoming and all, but I really want daisy and Ralph together forever, and hence forth I am changing white team to red team.

Date: 2526 August 12th military calendar

Location: Outer colony, Sargasso

1032 hours

Fire team-Gamma

"ARGH" a marine yelled in pain as he took a direct hit from a fully charged plasma pistol.

His teammates however fearing their lives, turned back only momentarily glancing at their fallen comrade, but did not check on him, and rushed to cover.

Sergeant Hauser hid behind a large piece of rubble, "They finally give the order to pull out and now this, maybe it really isn't my day."

Private Mac, got out of cover and emptied his assault rifles clip at the covenant.

"Mac get out of the way!" Hauser warned.

Mac's position is hit by the fuel rod, as Mac is engulfed by the flames. The grunts start to progress through the rubble

"Here they come!" Hauser yelled at the remaining members of fire team Gamma. Drones fired their needlers one hitting a marine on the helmet. The marine started to scream in pain before the needle exploded, killing him.

"God damn it, I guess it really isn't my day."Hauser cursed under his breath.

Suddenly, Hauser heard a loud buzzing sound, instinctively he turned, seeing a drone behind him. A loud bang was heard as the torso of the drone was torn by the impact of a shotgun.

"What the hell!"Hauser said, as he noticed a red Spartan in a CQB armor.

The Spartan started using a assault rifle and killing majority of the drones, with amazing accuracy.

"Maybe this is my day, all right man, lets welcome this chief petty officer with some backup!" under the combined fire of both the marine and the Spartan, the covenant forces advancing were all killed.

The Spartan removed her helmet revealing a blonde haired girl with large blue eyes.

"How's Gamma 4?" Hauser asked.

"Gamma 4 is gone". Daisy replied.

"Than this city is finished."

"It won't be the last either"

"I have the main unit on the line" the marine in charge of telecom said.

"Rescue team will be in accordance to full disengage. Dispatching a rescue craft and some backup all units respond."

"Gamma team here."Daisy replied.

"I'm sorry we can't give you curbside service but I am sending you the location of the extraction point. Looks like you and your man have to make your way there."

"Wait a sec…"

"What?"

"That voice…Is that you Ralph?"

"Yes I am, that's you Daisy isn't it?"

"Ralph…"

Returning the phone to the marine. Gamma team along with Spartan 023-Daisy made their way to the extraction point, Using warhogs they found, driving through a large bridge conncecting to the extraction point, Daisy was on the warthog leading the charge using the turret to mow down the covenant forces.

Two extraction craft broke through its cover of the clouds. The pilot used the Pelicans chin gun to target and kill some of the enemy forces. (when one pelican fails , use two)

An Elite threw a plasma grenade at Daisy's warthog causing daisy and Hauser to fall off the warthog, the marines in the second warthog formed a line of defence behind the overthrown warthog.

" Step on it" Ralph yelled on the COM-link. Daisy standing up was shot by a needler shot, which knocked her down.

"Marines go without me!"

"I'm not leaving without you, you saved me enough times, this time I'm saving you."

The Pelicans landed on the extraction site using its chin-guns and wiping out the covenant forces, but the pelican is talking heavy damage from Elite's using their Fuel rods. From the Second pelican, 4 red armoured spartans appeared and started clearing out the covenant forces.

Against the combined forces of a team of marines, 4 spartans plus daisy, and two pelicans, the covenant forces were made short work of; two spartans rushed forward from the site and carried Daisy to a pelican. And gestured to the marines to board the other craft.

The pelicans took off, as a few banshees were shown flying over the extraction zone, the banshees gave chase to the pelican but were eventually shaken off, as the pelican hid in the cloud.

"Hold on Spartan, don't die on me now!" "PASS ME THE BIOFOAM" using biofoam on Daisy's injury, stopping the blood loss."

Soon the pelican entered the hangar bay of the UNSC ship, Spirit of Fire. After docking, Ralph quickly exited the cockpit, and shouted to the nearest engineer, "Get me a stretcher, we have an injured Spartan."

Okay and this concludes the end of the chapter Daisy. White team or Red team as it is now, will follow the spirit of fire on its journeys, follow the game Halo wars if you have no idea. You guys should really watch the short halo film, Home coming if you have the time. But I will touch on the other teams soon, and link a few teams too for a few mission. Based on arcs, this will normally be the period of time where the second war over harvest occurs, so if you do your homework, you should be able to guess what the next few stories will be about, romance will come soon in due time, the 4 red spartans are the white team members, one more being the pilot. So stay tuned I guess and review please, and I'm looking for a beta reader.

red team roaster:

Zachary

Cameron

Sally

Alex

Alice

Blue team roaster

Darkwing

Warren

Christian

Anders

David

Lorn

Mark

Green team roaster

Kyle

Draco

Alfie

Headhunters

Riyu and Matthias

Cal and knight

Serin and Carlos –denied- Serin plays an important part in grassland, and I want grassland so no. please pick another team.

Black team:

Alex

Undecided teams

Quezt

Arriana

Carlos

Go ahead and choose your pairings among your teammates or something, and for those who haven't please choose a team.

By the way , Reverse Sceptile, I know headhunters are Spartan 3s consisted only, but AUs mean I can change the story to all the weird things I like, and headhunter stories can be fun to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue team assemble

I will write on all the teams but red team and blue team gain most of the first few chapters as missions the green,black of headhunter take will be much later in the war. And lol, whats with all the red team or blue team "for the win" or "fark the world". Anyway thanks for the reviews especially those who have been reading this story from the first chapter all the way to now. Reviews honestly are the biggest reason why most writers still continue writing.

Anyway here is the first blue team mission.

In orbit above Arcadia, frigate, Armstrong

2531 February 13th, military calendar

"Team your objective is to help defend the capital city of arcadia, Pirth city, Team leader prepare your man at the hangar with full weapons, ammo, explosives and any goods you need in 20minutes, the pelicans will bring your men down to Pirth city." Captain Freed said.

"Yes sir." Frederick-104 or Fred which was his nickname, gave a salute and using the COM-link he began to give his team mates instructions.

"William prep the explosives, and be at the hangar in 15minutes."

"Sure thing boss."

"Joshua and Li, go collect the medical and any food ration packs."

" On it."

"Rest of the spartans, collect your weapons from the armoury."

By the time fred reached the hangar bay, the spartans were already loading the gear into pelicans. Soon the Pelicans were launched off into Arcadia.

Pelican-04

Anders was on the pelican aiming the turret, when the pelican broke through the cloud level, the city was in a mess, smoke rose from many directions, covenant wraiths were seen moving from a direction, grunts were shooting at innocent civilians. He started firing at the grunts, many of the other pelicans following this, started shooting the covenant forces.

"HOLY SHIT"Malcolm yelled, as banshees suddenly appear and were firing at the pelicans, the fuel rod cannon hit the pelican, causing it to sway wildly. Using the COM-link he said. "All spartans, I want you to jump off this pelican now, I know just where to park this dying bird."

Soon all the spartans strapped on their thrusters pack and jumped off. David however remained behind, trying to drag Malcolm out of his cockpit.

"What will your sacrifice do? Just come with me."

"It will give you an advantage for a short time, use it well." Shoving david through the pelican exit. He closed the cockpit and removed his helmet. Tears started to stream down from his eyes, opening the COM-link he said his last few word. "Please make use of my sacrifice, win those covenant bastards, Spartan-059, over and out."

"NO MALCOLM"Li shouted through the link, looking in the sky, he saw the pelican crash into a phantom drop ship, causing both dropships to crash on to the wraiths.

"He was right, the pelican lost most of its controls by than, and if he jumped off , the pelican might have hit our own units or innocent civilians, his death bought us some time, and we don't have to worry so much about covenant artillery for now. Fred said.

Pirth city –bank- rubble

"ARGH!" Mark cursed under his breath, tapping his com-link, "this is Spartan 107, where are the rest of the spartans?"

Nothing but static answered him, guess the com-link broke when he fell, glancing around, he noticed the birdlike jackals walking around. He instinctively was about to use his assault rifle, but realised he lost it from his fall, pulling out a dagger, he pressed his body against a large debris chunk. I have to kill those two jackals swiftly and quietly, the second those jackals find out where I am, I will most probably be swarmed.

All throughout the city, spartans were separated to either one man, or into small groups, majority of them engaged in combat. Marines were running about, or trying to evacuate civilians, elites were being badasses, shooting civilians. Banshees were having a war with hornets.

Ends at cliff hanger, next chapter I will still continue from blue team point of view, since this is quite a short chapter.

Now I need to rush my holiday homework, still haven't done any of my summer vacation homework, and school is starting in three days. T.T


	7. Chapter 7

Blue team continuation

Guess first day of school wasn't so bad after all, anyway I understand in most countries holiday has just started, but in Singapore it only lasts for about 1 month, late May to late June. I won't be able to update as frequently, maybe once a week due to school T.T on a side note, Malcolm-59 is a real Spartan but kinda died in the books, and not much info is known on him, plus he died from an orbital drop, which is a real waste of a good Spartan so I felt it would be more interesting to let him go out with a bang.

Anyway here is the chapter,

Pirth city, capital city of arcadia

2531 3rd February military calendar

1508hours

Anders was perched on the rooftop of a three story building, resting his sniper rifle on the floor, as he took out high priority targets, knowing his bullets were limited he rather aimed at more valuable targets such as elites, or jackal snipers , while grunts were practically pointless killing. Peering through the scope, he spotted a elite zealot ( you can tell from the armor) steadying his breath he focused his aim and fired two shots, the first knocked out the elites energy shield and helmet, and the second shot a clean hole through the elite's forehead. Through the scope, he saw the grunts following the elite searching for the killer, and panicking.

From the roof, Anders was able to see most of the city, he also saw spartans running about and killing as many covenant forces as possible, suddenly at that point of time his COM-link burst to life.

"Blue team, this is fred speaking, meet at rendezvous point bravo, our primary objective is to clear out the city hall building, the covenant are deploying a artillery perimeter around the building, the controls to the city gates are also controlled from within. Due to covenant air forces, we are unable to receive backup, in terms of infantry and artillery, so we have to open the gates so they can send in troops by land."

Anders gave an acknowledgement light, and started to head to the rendezvous site.

"Troops by land…" Mark was about to use his knifes to assassinate the jackals but the com-link gave away his position, charging forward he started slashing the jackal's throat, but more came forward, using the jackals plasma pistol, he started dodging and shooting them at the same time, when suddenly he heard a sound of an energy sword being activated, turning around he noticed a elite about to take the killing blow at him, when it suddenly collapsed. Christian and Lorn were together.

"c'mon " Lorn said ,"we have to meet at the rendezvous site.

Rendevous site Bravo

"Blue team, let's go, warren and anders, go to the adjacent building and find a suitable area, which you can provide support."

The city hall was a towering building, upon entering it, there was no covenant insight, but many corpses of the staff who once worked there. Using lifts (pftt using the staircase is for people with too much time) the spartans eventually reached the designated floor,

"Lorn and Grace prepare the explosives inside the elevator and detonate them when I give the signal, don't want any elite backup having the drop on us."

"Yes sir."

"Rest of you with me",

As they ran down the hallway, the spartans bumped into a piar of hunters, Li and david walked forward and asked the rest to go on ahead.

Upon entering into the mayor's office the spartans were greeted by about 20 grunts and 5 elites, and another elite with a energy sword , holding the mayor hostage.

"Give me the coordinates to Earth or this man is dead" the elite in gold snarled.

whispering through the com-link, fred said. " ander and warren take him out"

"aye sir." Suddenly a few bullets shattered the glass window killing the elite, the remainder were in chaos, as they all turned to face the dead elite. The spartans however had no such problem and gave hell to the covenant.

"sir, we have hunters in the elevator, ETA 15seconds."

"Detonate it now!"

"A loud explosion could be heard over the com-link" (honestly the hunters has some chance of surviving a 10 story drop, due to their armour, but let's just assume they died.

"Sir!" Fred saluted to the mayor, can I have access to the controls opening the city gates."

"Sure, the mayor answered still spooked by being held hostage."

Typing in the access code, the gates to pirth city was opened.

"Now we just have to clear out the remaining covenant stragglers, and arcadia will be ours once more.

Anyway here is the full blue team list, inclusive of non-ooc characters, so you can state who you want your ooc to be with, or they can wait and have a crush on linda and Kelly forever, and compete with majority of the other oocs and the non-oocs. Your choice?


	8. Chapter 8

Happy youth day or Canada day, and any other holidays which I am unaware about. Honestly I was supporting Italy for the euro finals, but Spain won anyway, so congrats all you Spain fans out there.

Anyway this chapter is basically additional, and is basically just a quick intro or peace time R and R for the Spartans.

Black team – prowler ONI , ARAGO

Alex sat there relaxed, sighing as he started wondering if the UNSC stood any chance at all against the covenant, for every major ground victory won by the Spartans, the covenant won space battles, resulting in glassing the planets, and that cycle was repeating itself, suddenly the door of his room slided open, as Melissa or black-01 their team leader entered the room. Patting his back she asked, " what are you thinking about you seem more distracted recently, want to talk about it?" "Nah its nothing… "

"Anyway, the rest of us are having dinner at the canteen, wanna join us?"

"Sure."he said smiling, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"cya" she said as she exited the room.

"Melissa…"he thought. "she has always been there for me…to encourage me, what am I worrying about, everything will turn out ok."

Headhunter training centre.

"congratulations, you guys have passed the headhunter requirement exams, after 3 years of extensive training plus the Spartan training, you guys have been groomed into powerful soldiers, hope you do well, enjoy the party." With that the captain walked off.

Knight shuffled awkwardly, he felt weird without their armour almost naked, seeing Cal appear in casual attire, almost him blush, she was gorgeous, but the code of military forbids relationships…of that kind.. but, stares back at cal, blushes deeply.

Riyu and Matthias stood in a corner, drinking their fill of wine, and having a conversation with other headhunter pairs.

Red team- spirit of fire

Pub, bar

Cheers, the team was drinking, celebrating the new reunion of daisy , daisy felt shy at the centre of attention. The rest were having fun, the spartans were gambling with the marines, and such, the captain not big on rules, wanted the spartans to have a better relationship with the marines, and felt this was the best way.

Blue team – government building , pirth city

Fortify the base, double time, the covenant forces may break through anytime, make way for those scorpions arriving.

(I honestly have nothing to write about, needs ideas since I wont enter cannon till slightly later.)

Green team

(meh, ) I have school tmr… time to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm honestly apologetic for not telling you guys sooner, and sorry for not continuing this story, but it is too time consuming, and I find it hard to balance it with my studies. So anyway I am submitting all my story's ideas and plots. I have also sent the OCs you guys have sent to me. So you guys might want to check out Courier57, he is going to adopt and change part of my story. Hope you guys don't mind. I hope he will write a good story.

Once again I apologise for not continuing, but it was a good time to see each character you submitted, and I was honestly happy with the support I got from you guys. Hope our paths will cross again either by me reading your stories, or you guys reading mine.

With deep feelings,

Lord fran-sama


End file.
